Harassment
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Letting in". / ラボでハラスメント調査が始まった。面談責任者はキャサリン。さてどうなる？ / "Harassment Investigation" began in the lab. Catherine was in charge. What happened?


Episode 10.0 Harassment

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Letting in". / ラボでハラスメント調査が始まった。面談責任者はキャサリン。さてどうなる？ / "Harassment Investigation" began in the lab. Catherine was in charge. What happened?

Rating : T

Genre : Humor / Romance

AN : 前作 "Letting in" と密接に繋がっているので、本当は直ぐにでも上げたかったのですが、いろいろと実生活に困難があり、遅くなりました。完全ユーモアです。お楽しみ下さい。

* * *

サラはガレージでキャサリンと車両の捜査を終えたところだった。  
資料と証拠袋をまとめていると、キャサリンがオーバーオールをはたきながら話しかけてきた。  
「ねえ、サラ」  
「なに？」  
「それ片付けたら、オフィスに来てくれない？」  
サラは顔を上げてキャサリンを振り返った。  
「あなたのオフィス？いいけど・・・」  
「じゃ、悪いけど先に、シャワー浴びてくるわ」  
サラは苦笑した。  
「どうぞ。あたしもシャワー浴びてからでいい？」  
「いいわ。顔、真っ黒よ」  
「あなたもね」  
二人の女は互いの顔を見て笑い合った。

サラはキャサリンのオフィスのドアフレームを軽く叩き、応答を待たずに中に入った。  
机で顔を上げたキャサリンは、サラにドアを閉めるように促した。  
サラは僅かに怪訝そうにしながら、戻ってドアを閉めた。  
「資料、持ってきたけど、まだいろいろ分析待ちで・・・」  
キャサリンは片手を上げてサラを制した。  
「事件の話じゃないの」  
サラは首を傾げた。  
「そうなの？」  
「ええ」  
キャサリンはサラに椅子に座るよう促した。サラは開いていたファイルを閉じて腰を下ろした。  
「ええと・・・なに？」  
サラは若干ナーバスに尋ねた。  
キャサリンのオフィスで話すことはあまりなかったからだ。しかも事件のことではないとなると、サラにはさっぱり見当が付かなかった。  
キャサリンは、夜番に復帰以降も肩書きとしては主任のままだった。降格されたわけでは無いのだ。実際には、ユニットリーダーを務めるグリッソムが当然トップで、キャサリンはその補佐という役回りをすることになっていたが、どちらかというと、夜番シフトはいわば二組のチームが合同で捜査しているのに近い体制になっていた。つまり、サラとグレッグの直属上司はグリッソムで、キャサリンの直接の部下はニックとウォリックだった。  
最終的に何か問題があればグリッソムが全てを負うことに変わりは無かったが、実質キャサリンはサラの上司ではないので、何か問題があっても直接叱責や指導を受けるようなことはないはずだった。  
なので、サラは実のところかなりナーバスになっていた。  
グリッソムが直接私に言えないようなことで、キャサリンに頼んだのだろうか？  
何だろう。なんだろう？

キャサリンはサラが不安そうに足を組み替えるのを見ながら、眼鏡を外した。  
「そんなに緊張しないで。今朝のメール、見なかったの？」  
「メール？」  
サラは少しの間考えた。  
「総務部から。ハラスメント対策の強化月間で、個別に面談するってやつよ」  
キャサリンの説明に、サラはやっと頷いた。  
「ああ、あれか」  
「そう、それ」  
サラはホッと安堵の息をついた。  
「なぜか私が調査の指揮を執ることになってね。こういうことは、グリッソムは苦手だから」  
「そうね」  
キャサリンとサラは苦笑し合った。  
「まあ彼に次いで私もこのラボで長いってのもあるみたいだけど・・・さて」  
キャサリンは椅子から身を乗り出した。  
「ま、形式的な質問だけど、正直に答えて」  
「分かった」  
サラは軽く答えた。  
キャサリンは眼鏡をかけ直し、何か用紙を取り出すと、それを眺めながら質問を始めた。  
「上司に・・・これは直属だけじゃなくて、ラボ全体で、あなたより肩書きが上の上位者って言う意味ね。上司に、職権を利用して何かを強要されたことがある？」  
「いいえ」  
「上司に、停職や解雇を楯に、何かを強要されたことがある？」  
「いいえ」  
「上司から、そういう無言の圧力を感じたことはある？」  
「いいえ」  
サラは笑いたかったが、一応真面目に答え続けた。  
「上司から、不快に思うような発言や言動をされたことはある？」  
「ない」  
「上司から、・・・あー、性的に不快な発言や勧誘をされたことがある？」  
サラはまた笑いそうになった。  
「ない」  
答えた声には、どうしても笑いが含まれてしまった。キャサリンも気付いたのか、眼鏡の隙間からちらりとサラを見た。  
「真面目な質問よ」  
「ごめん。分かってる」  
サラは思わず片手を上げて謝った。  
キャサリンは小さく溜め息をつきながら、用紙をまた眺めた。  
「えーと、同僚から、性的に不快な発言や勧誘をされたことがある？」  
「同僚？」  
思わず、サラは噴き出した。  
キャサリンはもう一度サラを睨み付けた。  
「真面目に答えて」  
「ごめん。無いわ」  
「部下に、性的関係を迫ったことはある？」  
「部下？」  
キャサリンはちらりと笑みを浮かべた。  
「グレッグに？」  
サラは思わずむせた。それから急に眉を寄せた。  
「彼が、何か、言ってるの？」  
キャサリンは眉を上げた。  
「どう思うの？」  
「無い。絶対無い」  
「部下に、立場を利用して本人が苦痛に思うような作業を押しつけたことがある？」  
「・・・」

サラは思わず口を噤んだ。

「あー、・・・」  
「どうなの？」  
「新入りいじめみたいなことはしてないわ。全部、彼に経験させる為よ。ゴミ箱あさりだって今は順番にやってるし」  
「ちょっと心当たりがあるみたいね」  
キャサリンは意地悪く笑いながら、椅子の背もたれに寄り掛かった。  
「クレームが、出てるの？」  
サラの不安そうな質問に、キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「言えないのは知ってるでしょ」  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
「もうちょっと・・・優しくする」  
キャサリンは笑った。  
「ただ甘やかすのは優しさじゃないわよ。ま、あなたはちゃんと分かってるみたいだけど」  
サラは怪訝にキャサリンを見た。  
「あなたがグレッグを指導した成果については、みんな評価してるわ」  
「それは、どうも・・・」  
サラは居心地悪そうに身動ぎした。  
キャサリンはそれをちらりと笑い、それから少し、真面目な顔をして机を指で叩いた。  
「繰り返しになるけど、上司や同僚から、性的な関係や行為を迫られたことは、ない？」  
サラは首を振った。  
「無いわ。あるわけないでしょ」  
キャサリンがすっと目を細めたのを見て、サラは不審そうな顔をした。  
「なに？」  
「例えば・・・あなたが嫌がってるのに、下ネタを続けたり、不必要なボディコンタクトを取られたりしたことは、ない？」  
「不必要なボディコンタクト？」  
「体を・・・変なところを触られるとかよ」  
「無い」  
サラは断言した。  
キャサリンは眼鏡を外し、体を前に戻すと、机に肘をついた。  
「この調査が始まったのはね、本当は、告発があったからなの」  
「告発？」  
「私が直接それを相談された」  
「そうなんだ」  
他人事のように答えてから、サラはマジマジとキャサリンを見た。それからハッと目を見開いた。  
「あたしがセクハラ受けてるって、告発した人がいるの？」  
キャサリンは首をゆっくり振った。  
「言えない」  
言ってるようなものだったが、そう言わざるを得ないのはサラにも分かった。  
「だって・・・あたし？あたしが？？誰に？？」  
思わず身を乗り出したサラに、キャサリンは肩をすくめて見せた。  
「グリッソム？？？」  
サラは思わず立ち上がった。  
キャサリンは思わず片手を上げて制した。  
「さっきも言ったけど、この調査での上司って言うのは、直属の上司だけを指してないわ」  
「だって他の上位者なんて、接触する機会なんか・・・エクリーくらいしか」  
キャサリンは思わずニヤリと笑った。  
「エクリーにセクハラを受けたことがある？」  
サラは身震いした。  
「無いわよ」  
「パワハラを受けたことはある？」  
「あると言ってやりたいけど」  
サラは溜め息をついて、再び椅子に座った。  
「たぶん、無い」  
キャサリンは頷いた。彼女のこういう公平さは評価に値する。  
「身に覚えは、無い？」  
「全くない」  
他のシフトの主任たちと接する機会なんかほとんど無いし、とサラは考え込んだ。  
だとすると、やはりグリッソムとのことを何か疑われたとしか思えなかった。  
ふと、サラは先ほどのキャサリンの言葉を思い出した。

 _不必要なボディコンタクト。_

ああ、もしかして・・・  
サラは思わず溜め息をつきそうになるのを堪えた。  
後で彼に文句を言わなければ。

「サラ？」  
キャサリンの声に、サラは我に返った。  
「ごめん。考えたんだけど・・・」  
「まあ、ハラスメントっていうのは、受け取る方がどう感じたかが大きいから」  
「ええ」  
サラは頷いた。  
「その人が、何を見てそう感じたのかは、分からないけど、私には、ごめん、思い当たらない」  
キャサリンは大きく息をついた。  
「分かった」  
そして眼鏡を直して用紙に何か書くと、  
「もういいわよ」  
部屋を出ていくよう合図した。  
サラはほっと一息ついて、椅子から勢いよく立ち上がった。だが扉に向かう前に、キャサリンを見て言った。  
「誰がそんなことを・・・」  
「言えないわ。知ってるでしょ？」  
サラは少し俯いたが、そのままオフィスを出て行こうとした。  
「ああサラ。最後にもう一つ」  
キャサリンがそれを呼び止めた。  
「同僚が、ハラスメントを受けている現場を目撃したことはない？」  
「無い」  
「懸念を感じたことは？」  
「無い」  
「・・・分かった。以上よ」  
「じゃ」  
キャサリンはサラが出て行った方向をしばらく眺めていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

キャサリンのオフィスのドアが叩かれた。机から顔を上げて、キャサリンは手招きをした。  
「ドア閉めてね、グレッグ」  
グレッグは軽快な足取りで机の前まで来ると、椅子に座った。  
「昨日回ってた総務からのメールの件よ」  
「ああ、ハラスメント聞き取り調査」  
「面談よ」  
グレッグはおどけて肩をすくめた。  
「ボクらにやる意味ある？知ってるでしょ？」  
「全員から聞いてるの。本当はどう感じてるかなんて、こうして1対1で話してみないと、本人も気付いてなかったりするから」  
「ふうーん」  
グレッグは足を組んだ。  
「じゃ、始めるわよ」  
キャサリンは新しい用紙を取り出し、眼鏡を掛けると、サラにしたのと同じ質問を繰り返していった。質問と返答は淡々と進んだ。  
「じゃ、最後に。同僚が、ハラスメントを受けている現場を目撃したことはない？」  
グレッグは開いた口を、いったん閉じた。  
キャサリンがちらりと眼鏡の隙間から様子をうかがい見た。  
「何か、気になることがあるの？」  
「あー・・・」  
グレッグは顎をしごいた。  
「気になるというか、一度だけ、気になったことが・・・」  
「どんなこと？」  
グレッグはしばらく考え込んだ。  
でもあれは、あの時一度きりだし。あれから二人の仲も別段悪くはなってないし。不穏な時期もあるけど一過性だし。  
サラはずっとご機嫌だし。  
それに、あのグリッソムが、そんなわけない。  
「いや、やっぱり気のせいだよ」  
「少しでも気になることがあるなら言って」  
「じゃあちょっと聞いていい？」  
「なあに？」  
「キャサリンはグリッソムに髪を触られたらどう思う？」  
「は？」  
キャサリンは顔をしかめた。  
・・・グリッソム。まさかこの調査で、彼の名前をまた聞くとは。  
「グリッソムが、誰かの髪に触るのを見たの？」  
「キャサリンはどう思う？されたら」  
「そりゃ相手と状況によるわよ」  
「グリッソムは？」  
「彼はそういうこと時々するけど」  
「セクハラって思わない？」  
「・・・いいえ」  
グレッグはにこりと笑った。  
「じゃ、問題なしだ。その人も気にしてる感じじゃないから」  
「誰なの？」  
「言わない」  
「その人が気にしてないって断言出来る？」  
「もし気にしてたら黙ってるタイプじゃ無いと思うよ」  
キャサリンの脳裏には何人かの女性捜査官、分析官達の顔が浮かんだ。  
「・・・そう」  
キャサリンは用紙に何かを書き込んだ。  
「もう行っていいわ」  
「どうも」  
グレッグは軽快な足取りで去って行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

キャサリンは目の前の椅子に座っている男が落ち着きなくキョロキョロするのを見て何度となく苦笑した。  
質問に対する彼の答えは、他の人のものとは大きく異なって、一つ一つが無駄に長かった。  
キャサリンはイライラとペンで机をノックし、次の質問をした。  
「同僚や部下に、不快に感じられる可能性のある性的なことを言ったりしたことがある？」  
「ない・・・いや、待って、キャサリン。ボクは、ないつもりなんだよ。そんなつもりは全然ないんだよ。ただ、匂いが違うことに気付いちゃったから、つい、思ったことをそのまま言っただけなんだ。この繊細な鼻が匂いの違いに気付いてしまうせいなのと、ボクが何でもコメントしてしまう正直者なせいなだけなんだ」  
キャサリンは盛大に溜め息をついた。  
「ホッジス。何かやらかしたの？」  
「大将に」  
「は？」  
「大将に、シャンプー変えた？って聞いたら、怒られた。セクハラだって」  
キャサリンは思わず眼鏡を外してホッジスを見た。  
「グリッソム？」  
「そう。髪の匂いが、いつもと違ったんだ。それで、つい。この間も、サラにそう言ったら、キモいって」  
キャサリンは軽く額を抑えた。  
「それはそう言われても仕方ないわね」  
「そう？そうなの？やっぱりダメ？」  
「ええ」  
「そうか。やっぱりダメか。ダメなんだ。でもつい言葉に出ちゃうんだ」  
「・・・グリッソムの髪？」  
思わずキャサリンは苦笑して聞き返した。  
ホッジスは得意げに頷いた。  
「髪の匂いも、シェービングクリームの匂いも、嗅ぎ分けられるよ。キャサリンが化粧品のメーカー変えたのも分かるし」  
「ホッジス！」  
キャサリンは声を荒げた。  
「はい」  
「人の匂いを嗅ぐのは直ぐにやめなさい！」  
「意識的に嗅いでるんじゃないんだ。ボクの繊細な鼻が違いに気付いちゃうんだよ」  
キャサリンはしばらく鼻息荒く呼吸した。  
「・・・男のとこに泊まったな、ってのも、わか・・・」  
「出て行きなさい！」  
キャサリンは椅子から飛び上がった。  
「ひい～～」  
ホッジスはオフィスを駆け出ていった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

キャサリンのオフィスのドアが叩かれた。  
キャサリンは自らドアを開け、その女性を中に迎え入れた。  
「座って」  
机の前の椅子を促しながら、ドアを閉め、キャサリンは机を回り込んで自分の椅子に座った。  
「あなたからの相談を受けた後、総務部からの全体面談って形で、いろいろ聞き取り調査をしてみたけど、あなたのような懸念を抱いている人はいなかったわ」  
「そうですか・・・」  
彼女は椅子の上で、小さく溜め息をついた。  
「じゃあ、私が気にしすぎたんですね」  
「・・・なんとも言えないけど。あなた自身がされてイヤだった、とかなら、もう少し調査するんだけど」  
「本人は？」  
「全く思い当たらないと言ってた」  
「じゃ、やっぱり私が気にしすぎか」  
「でも、あなたのおかげで、割と有意義な面談が出来たわ。ラボの全員と話す機会なんてそうないし」  
「素早い対応に、感謝してます」  
「いいのよ、マンディー。また気になることがあっても、遠慮しないで言ってね」  
「ええ」  
「あなた自身は、どう？セクハラやパワハラを受けたことがある？」  
マンディーは苦笑しながら首を振った。  
「いいえ、ありません」  
マンディーは立ち上がり、それからふと不安そうにキャサリンを見た。  
「これ、彼に警告したりします？」  
キャサリンは首を振った。  
「正式なことは何もされないと思う。・・・不満？」  
「いえ。彼女が気にしてないのなら、あまり大事(おおごと)にしないでください」  
「分かったわ」  
最後にキャサリンと握手をして、マンディーは部屋を出ていった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

キャサリンは自分の机の向かいに座っている男に、肩をすくめて笑いかけた。  
「なんか変な感じね」  
「さっさと終わらせてくれ。もう帰りたいんだ」  
今日はサラが2日ぶりにリノの研修から帰ってくる日だ。急いで帰りたいんだ。  
そわそわと時計を見るグリッソムに、キャサリンは軽く溜め息をついた。  
「総務部からの面談のメールは読んだでしょ？」  
グリッソムは宙を睨んだ。  
「ちょっと。三日も前のメールよ？」  
尚も宙を睨むグリッソムに、キャサリンは思わず首を振った。  
「信じられない。良く主任が務まってるわね」  
「いい部下に恵まれてな」  
にこりと笑うグリッソムを、キャサリンは強くねめつけた。  
「ハラスメント対策強化月間の個別面談。思い出した？」  
「ああ・・・」  
曖昧にグリッソムは答えた。キャサリンはまた溜め息をついた。  
「あなたはやり玉に挙げられる方なんだから、もうちょっと意識してよ」  
「やり玉？」  
グリッソムはやっとキャサリンをまともに見た。  
「私を訴えてる人間がいるのか？」  
そのショックを受けた顔は、ちょっと可哀想に思うほどだった。  
キャサリンは眼鏡を両手で弄りながら、躊躇いがちに話し始めた。  
「本人からの訴えがあったわけじゃないの。ただ、されてる人がいるんじゃないかって私に相談してきた従業員がいるの」  
口を薄く開けたまま絶句しているグリッソムに、キャサリンは諭すように言った。  
「誰が誰のことを言ったかは言えないわよ、分かってるでしょ」  
「私が、セクハラを？」  
していると思われたこと自体が、彼にはショックだろう。  
彼は確かに時々、キャサリンのお尻を褒めたり、そういうことを言ったりしたりしなくはない。ただ、それは相手がキャサリンだからのはずだ。相手を選んでいるはず。  
やたらめったら手を出すスケベ親父ではない・・・はずだ。  
「ね、ハラスメントは、相手がどう感じるかが重要な問題なの」  
「気をつけてる・・・つもりだった・・・」  
いまだにショックを受けているグリッソムに、キャサリンは少しだけ同情した。  
「誰にしてると？」  
「誰だと思う？」  
キャサリンが問うと、グリッソムは眉をひそめて考え込んだ。  
「さっぱりわからない・・・」  
「でしょうね」  
溜め息と共に、キャサリンは呟いた。  
「本人は今のところ何も言ってなかったから、ひとまずセーフよ。でも、今回とは別の人間が、同じ懸念を指摘してくることがあったら、正式な調査をしなきゃならなくなる」  
グリッソムは相変わらずショックを受けた顔で、首を横に振った。  
「誰に対してのどの行動のことか、教えて貰わないと、注意しようがない」  
キャサリンは額を抑えた。  
「ある女性従業員に対して、ボディタッチが多いんじゃないかって指摘よ」  
「ボディタッチ？」  
「相手が誰かは問題じゃない。ボディタッチを減らしなさい」  
「・・・別に増やしてるわけじゃ」  
「たいていはその無意識が問題になるのよ。意識的に注意しなきゃ。今のご時世、肩を抱かれただけでセクハラだって訴える人もいるのよ？」  
グリッソムは唇を尖らせた。  
「無意識でやっていることを、どうやって意識して減らすんだ・・・」  
キャサリンは思わず笑った。  
この男のこんなふて腐れた顔は、初めて見た気がする。  
「これ以上は言えないわ。とにかく、注意しなさい。ほんとはこれだって規定違反の忠告なのよ」  
「分かった・・・ありがとう」  
礼を言ったものの、まるで納得してないのは分かった。それでもキャサリンはグリッソムをオフィスから追い出した。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

アパートのドアを開けて、サラは満面の笑みを浮かべた。  
「ギルバート」  
「やあ」  
しかし彼には何か元気がないことに直ぐに気がついた。  
玄関を入ってドアを閉めても、彼がキスしてこないので、ますますいつもと違うと気付いた。  
「あー、・・・ピザ、取ってある」  
「ああ」  
ぼんやりと返事をして、ソファに座るグリッソムに、サラは僅かに唇を噛んだが、すぐにキッチンへ向かってお湯を沸かし始めた。  
「紅茶？ビール？」  
「ビール」  
サラは一瞬顔を上げたが、何も言わず、冷蔵庫を開けると瓶を取り出して蓋を開け、リビングルームに行ってグリッソムに手渡した。  
「はい」  
「ありがとう」  
グリッソムはやはりどこかぼんやりした様子で受け取った。  
ピザを食べながらの会話も弾まなかった。  
グリッソムは元気がなくどこか上の空だった。  
サラは自分が研修に行っている間に何が起きたのかと、不安になった。リノに行っている間、電話出来なかった。それを怒っているのだろうか？テキストメッセージは、ちょくちょく送っていたけど。それだけじゃ、不満だったのだろうか？  
「大丈夫？」  
彼の食事の手が止まったのを見て、サラはついに話しかけた。  
「ん？」  
グリッソムがサラの方を向くが、その目が彼女をちゃんと見ているとは言いがたかった。  
「元気、ないみたい」  
サラが首を傾ける。  
グリッソムはふと、大きな溜め息をついた。そして申し訳なさそうに小さく苦笑した。  
「すまない・・・ちょっと、ショックなことがあって」  
「仕事のこと？」  
「ああ」  
「・・・難しい事件？」  
グリッソムは首を横に振った。  
「いや。どちらかというと、ラボ内の・・・人間関係というか何というか」  
そう言って肩を落とす。  
「あたしが部下じゃなかったら話せること？」  
グリッソムは思わずサラをマジマジと見た。  
「どうかな・・・」  
サラの顔に、ほんの僅かに寂しそうな表情が浮かび、グリッソムはサラの頬に手を伸ばした。  
「すまない」  
「いいのよ」  
その手のひらに、サラは頬を押しつけるようにした。  
グリッソムは指でその頬を撫で、それからサラの髪をそっと耳に掛けた。  
「会いたかったよ」  
サラは微笑を浮かべた。  
「あたしも」  
そして躊躇いがちに、顔を寄せた。  
二人の鼻が触れ、そして唇が触れ合った。触れて離れるだけのキスを数回繰り返して、  
「んーー」  
サラが声を出した。  
「どうした？」  
「やっぱり、元気ない」  
グリッソムは困ったように眉を寄せた。  
「自分では気をつけてると思ってたことが、何て言うか・・・誤解されているらしくて、それがショックなんだ」  
サラは少し首を傾げていたが、  
「そういうことって、あるわね」  
共感するように言った。  
ふと、グリッソムは、サラなら、誰がそんな懸念を抱いたのか心当たりがあるかも知れないと考えた。  
しかし、それを聞き出そうとすることは、この立場と関係を利用することになる。  
本音と建て前の狭間で、グリッソムは悩んだ。  
しばらく悩んでから、口を開いた。  
「キャサリンと面談したか？」  
サラは再び首を傾げた。  
「総務部のなんとか月間」  
サラはああ、と頷いた。  
「うん。リノに行く前にした」  
そしてサラはそれだけでピンときたらしかった。  
「キャサリンに何か言われたの？」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめて見せた。  
「私が誰かにセクハラしていると、思われているらしい」  
サラはしばらくじっとグリッソムを見た後、唇を噛んでふと視線を逸らした。  
グリッソムはその行動に、ショックを受けた。・・・セクハラするような男だと、嫌われただろうか？  
グリッソムは焦った。  
「私には思い当たらないんだ。だから注意しろと言われたが、どうしたらいいか」  
サラはますます唇を噛んだ。  
「分かってくれ。したくてしてるんじゃないんだ」  
弁解じみてきたグリッソムを、サラは一瞬見て、また視線を落とした。  
グリッソムは思わず溜め息をついた。  
「サラ・・・」  
「キャサリンに何て言われたの？」  
弁解を続けようとしたグリッソムを、サラが遮った。  
「その、ボディタッチ、が、多いらしい・・・」  
拗ねたように言って、ふとサラを見たグリッソムは、サラの口元が笑っていることに気付いた。  
「笑ってるのか？」  
サラが驚いてグリッソムを見る。そして、たまらずに口角を上げた。  
「何が可笑しい」  
思わずグリッソムは鼻息を荒くした。  
「ゴメン・・・」  
下唇を舐めて、またそれを噛んで、サラは俯いた。  
だが笑いを堪えているのがグリッソムには分かった。  
「サラ？」  
困惑して、グリッソムはサラの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「ホントに、全然心当たりない？」  
サラに問われ、グリッソムはゆっくり首を横に振った。  
「そう・・・」  
サラは両腕を組んだ。  
「何か知ってるなら、教えてくれないか？このままじゃ・・・」  
「あー、グリッソム」  
呼び名に、グリッソムは背筋を伸ばした。  
サラは額を撫でて、それから、上目遣いでグリッソムを見た。  
「キャサリンにはっきりそう言われたわけじゃないけど・・・多分、その被害者、あたし」  
グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「君？」  
「ええ」  
「君がクレーム出したのか？」  
「違う！」  
「じゃあ・・・」  
「何か思い当たる気が、してこない？」  
グリッソムは顎を引いて、腕を組んでいるサラを見た。  
サラは両唇を噛んでやや笑っているような表情でグリッソムを見ている。  
「ああ」  
グリッソムは目を見開いた。  
「ええ」  
「そうか」  
「そう」  
「多いのか」  
「らしいわね」  
「気付いてた？」  
「いえ」  
グリッソムは大きく溜め息をついた。  
「そういうことか」  
そしてサラを見た。サラはニヤニヤと笑っていた。  
「それで笑っていたのか」  
サラは笑いながら、肩をすくめた。  
グリッソムはほっとしたように、残っていたビールを呷った。  
「・・・減らすべきかな」  
「減らして」  
グリッソムはサラをもう一度見た。サラは腕を組んだままだった。  
「努力しよう」  
人差し指を立ててグリッソムは言った。二人は小さく笑い合った。  
「・・・しかし誰に感づかれんだろう」  
「それはあたしにも心当たりない」  
「無いのか」  
サラは一瞬、ソフィアのことを思い浮かべたが、ソフィアがこのことを問題にしたかったら、そんなまどろっこしい手を使うはずがない。一気に核心を突くはずだ。  
「無い」  
そうか、と頷いて、グリッソムはソファに深々と寄り掛かった。  
そして、サラの肩に手を回すと、彼女を抱き寄せた。  
肩に頭を乗せてきたサラの額に、軽く口づけてから、ふとグリッソムは言った。  
「ところで、なぜ、リノに行っている間、電話くれなかったんだ？」

サラは事情を懇々と説明したが、グリッソムは拗ねたままだった。あれこれ言い訳して、今度ジェットコースターに乗りに一緒に行くことも約束したが、それでもまだゴチャゴチャ言っているので、彼をベッドに引きずり込んで黙らせた。

* * *

END.

AN 2 : グレッグが「グリッソムが髪に触る云々」の話は、拙作"Another Gum Drops"のchapter3を、ホッジスがキャサリンに話している「匂い」の件は、"Recollections"のchapter20と"Letting in"を、マンディーがなぜキャサリンに訴え出たか（何を目撃したか）は、"Recollections"のchapter21を、それぞれお読み下さい。


End file.
